


Heart of the Beast

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Human Castiel, Hunt Gone Wrong, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: A werewolf hunt goes sideways.Day 10 of the 31 Day Place Challenge: Forest





	

Dean drove the Impala slowly on the icy roads leading to the small cabin in the mountains of Colorado. This would be his seventh year making this pilgrimage. Seven years since…

It had been a difficult hunt. A pack of werewolves had been decimating a remote mountain town. He and Sam, along with the recently humanized Castiel, had split up and circled the old barn that the pack had been using as their lair. They’d been able to slay all of them, but not without injury. It had been obvious that the jagged wound on the mans leg had been a bite. For this there was no treatment, no cure. Dean knew, in his heart, what he should do. What he needed to do. But he just couldn’t…

He’d let the newly turned were go, let him run off into the forest. He couldn’t make the kill. So now, every year in late October he came back, alone. To fulfill his responsibility to keep civilians safe. To check on the Bitten, and be sure he wasn’t turning others.

He pulled in, and got his bag from the trunk. As he walked up to the cabin door he spotted a shadow coming around the edge of the building. The shadow became a large wolf with grey/brown fur and hazel eyes. The beast eyed him, showing no fear of this human in his territory. His mouth opened, and his tongue lolled out making it look like the wolf was grinning. Dean smiled back.

“Hiya, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer here...


End file.
